An Almost Perfect World
by British Avenger Boss
Summary: Set after AOU and Ant-man (although he isn't in it) and before Civil War. Five Universes are colliding and only Tony Stark knows of this. He knows there will be caos if all the Avengers meet in the same place. He sends the New Avengers to a neighboring universe as an exploration. And things are so different. Loki in the Avengers, Nat and Clint married and Steve and Tony are... gay?
1. Superfamily Universe

p style="text-align: left;"strongHello! So this is a fanfic that borders the world between canon and Superfamily. I have tried to put a little backstory about the Superfamilly world and its differences. So here it is (these will be mentioned)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIn the battle of New York, Pepper's flight took the wrong path and went through New York. A Chitari ship flew into the plane killing her and the other passengers. Tony was so upset that Loki saw him, realised and called the attack off. Loki eventually joined the Avengers and helped them fight. Clint never had a family and instead fell in love with Natasha. Loki and Thor became very close, some people say there are together but it's a big secret. Tony and Steve also fell in love and got married keeping their surnames. Eventually they adopted a child called Peter who was bitten by a spider a day after he was born and got strange powers./strong/p 


	2. Is anyone happy?

The New Avengers have been around for quite a while now and there is no sign of going back. The remaining Avengers meet up and talk every now and then. Bruce has been gone for months and no one has any idea where he is. It was only yesterday when Tony had that thought and it has consumed him for weeks.

He wanted to know so many things. Where is Bruce? What is Skovia never happened? Is Pepper his true love? What happened if the original team never split up? He wanted to know, is anyone happy?

Tony had sat at his desk for days, which isn't a unusual thing for Tony. He had thought of so many things he wanted to know. Then he got to work. He sent the Avengers to get things he needed from all over the globe. Crystals, Adamantium, potions from Stephen Strange. But then he did it, he built a parallel universe transporters.

It took a while to convince them. "What if we get lost? Steve asked

"Or worse killed!" Nat added

"Guys you are, I am Avengers," Tony spoke proudly. He stood up, straightened his back and raised his hand enough to scratch his head for a while. "We have seen madness, chaos, death" He paused for a moment remembering QuickSilver. The others stared for a while. "We can do this, we can do anything!" He yelled before going into a softer tone and said "We could see Bruce again,"


	3. Mourning

Tony often visited Pepper's grave. It reminded him of peaceful times before The Avengers, before Ironman. But he knew that he was having a better life now and so was she.

Tony had so many wonderful things in his life. His husband, his friends, his suit and Peter yet he always felt a little bit empty on Sunday morning so he comes down here."I had a feeling you would be down here." Tony looked over and saw someone that we wasn't always used to. Loki. "How did you know?"

"I'm a god, Stark you don't think that would be enough?"

Tony sighed "What ever Loki,"

"Steve is looking for you,"

"Tell him I'll be back in a second,"

 **Canon world**

The team stood round the portal. Tony was explaining. "If you stand in the circle here the beam can get to you and you will be transported to the alternate universe. "I still don't get this," said James "Why are we doing this again?"

"The truth is," Tony paused for a while and then continued "Our world is at stake from another world, several actually. The team all looked at him with blank expressions "Soon enough they will all collide and all the avengers will be thrown into war against each other, I want to make allies so we can stand together and fight whoever is behind this,"

"Is there anyone behind this?" Vision asked

"There always is J," Tony replied with a smirkM"I will be with you on your speaker, they should be able to contact through to the other side,"

"Whatever happens you'll be with us right?" Wands asked

"Of course, we need you alive," Tony stated

With out a second to spare Tony pulled the lever and flicked a few buttons. A cylinder formed around the Avengers and produced a mass amount of white light. Tony covered his eyes and waited for a few seconds. The avengers had gone, but their stuff hadn't.


	4. The journey to New York

Wanda had been unconscious for about two minutes. She woke with a start and looked around. It was a spring day and the Sun was shining brightly onto the garden. The garden's owner however was not in sight and this gave wanda a chance to look around.

It didn't take her long to realise that she was naked and needed to find clothes quickly. It also didn't take long to realise that she had no idea where the hell she was. She stole the only thing that seems to fit her, a night gown that smelled slightly like milk, probably why it was out there in the first place. Once she had covered herself she went out of the garden and onto the suburbs. That's when she saw Steve, lying naked in the middle of the road.

"Steve!" She shouted witch woke him up in a flash. "Are you okay?" She asked gently

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled

"You look it," she said with a cheeky grin

"Oh boy, is there any clothes I can borrow?"Wanda could only find some shorts that were left outside, they were a little big for him but it worked. "Where is everyone?" Wanda asked.

"Perhaps there's something special going on?" Steve wondered as he looked around the area

"Maybe but what?" She replied. Suddenly they heard the noise of a van coming up the road. The two heroes, who were still baffled by it all, quickly moved out of the way not realising that it would stop right infront of them. The driver's window moved down and revealed a man in his late 40s. On the right of him was a woman also in her late 40s. They stared at Wanda and said "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got here where is everybody?"

"My god woman you're as mad as you look! Don't you know it's the wedding of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton?!"

Wandas eyes widened and the mere sound of it and replied with "Where is the reception being held?"

"New York,"

"Where is here?"

"New Jersy,"

"Okay thank you," The van drove off as Wanda turned around to talk to Steve. "We're going to New York."

Getting the van was not easy. Luckily since Steve was treated like an absolute celebrity here they got a hire for free in exchange for a few autographs. And before they knew it they were on the road. There was a map in the glove compartment so they knew were they were going. They were on their own for a half an hour until they got to a gas station and found resting on the side of the building. She was dirty, cold, cut, with clothes barely hanging on her. She got in the back and joined Steve and Wanda.

"Any idea where Rodhes or Sam is?" Wanda asked with a tired expression on her face

"No, no I don't," Nat sighed "I hope they are okay though,"

"They both have military training, they will be okay I'm sure of it."

By the time they had got to New York Nat had fallen to sleep on Wanda's lap, they had found Sam and James along the road, walking for what seemed like hours and Steve was gently going to sleep himself. They found some free parking and all slept in the back of the van until the morning arose and it was time to move other wise they would get fined. That day would be the day that Tony had been planning for a long time.


	5. Honeymoon

Natasha Barton woke up next to her husband in Avengers Tower. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone through the pure white clouds. It seemed like nothing could get any better on this day.

She pulled some clothes on and walked into the kitchen. Tony and Steve where talking to Thor and Loki, their hands were locked to each others on the table as if nothing could separate them. They clearly were having a funny conversation as they all started laughing. Bruce was reading the newspaper whilst feeding Peter. The toddler's eyes widened as he shouted "Aunt Nat!"

Steve turned around and said "Well look who it is," he smiled "Do you want some breakfast Natasha?"

"Yeah, all that sex last night really must have been a calorie burner!" Tony blurted out. Thor spat out his pop tart and Bruce quickly covered Pete's ears. "Tony!" Steve shouted "Not in front of Peter!"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll have some cerial please Steve," Natasha asked quitetly still looking at Stark.

"Steve," Bruce called

"Yeah Bruce?" Steve replied whilst pouring some cerial out for Nat

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"I was with Tony and Peter at the wedding, why?" Bruce showed him a picture in his newspaper of Steve in nothing but some shorts that where small for him and another girl in a night gown. The entire team stared around in confusion. "Turn the page," said Loki another was a bured picture of Natasha at a gas station with shredded clothes on. "I don't understand," said Nat "I was with Loki and Fury preparing for the day and then of course I got married,"

"She's not lying," said Loki

"Then how does this happen?" Asked Steve

"I believe I can answer that," The team turned around to see Ironman in mark 45. The other Tony stood up and called for JARVIS "Give me the mark 8." The suit rose up from the floor and connected itself to him. He then raised the repulser "I don't believe you." Everyone was silent. Clint walked in yawning but then stopped when he saw the situation ahead.

Canon Tony calmly replied "I can tell you everything you need to know just take the suit of," the other Tony lowered his hand. "Good now everything will make sense in a minuet just remain calm," Other Tony lunged forward and carried the Cannon Tony through the building "None of this will make sense if you don't let me finish!" The cannon Tony yelled. Thor grabbed Mjonir and flew out of the tower and grabbed other Tony.

"That is enough!" He yelled. They flew back into the tower and relaxed. "Now, let me explain everything," Tony began, only to be cut of Jarvis,

"Sir, you seem to have some guests,"

"Who are they?" Tony asked

"Mr. Rodgers, Ms Romanoff and some guests."


	6. The gender bent Avengers

The team rushed downstairs to find what was, to them, a bunch of hobos some of which looked like Cap and Widow. The canon Tony stepped out, "What the hell happened?"

"We woke up in Jersey and tried to get here," Sam replied

"Is there anyway we can go home," Steve asked

"Follow me," Tony said with a grin

Tony lead the Avengers to this huge container. Standing in front of it was a face the team knew all to well. "I see you have fun getting here," said Vision. Tony opened the box and inside were The Avengers' uniforms and the telelporter. "Help yourselves!"

After the Avengers were ready they unwillingly stepped on to the platform. "Don't worry," said Tony "I fixed it up as soon as you guys left the first time.' A huge beam of light surrounded the team as they were whisked into what they hopped would be home.

They were wrong

They found themselves on the Helecarrier surrounded by dozens of men pointing their weapons at them. "Avengers, stand your ground" but do not strike." Cap commanded. A woman walked up to the group. She was short, stocky but fit and around in her 40s. She held out her hand to Cap and greeted him "Hi there, my names Philipa Colson." Natasha's eyes widened. "Now," Philpa continued "What are you doing in my planet."

"Who is in command here?" Cap questioned

"That's non of your concern,"

"I think you will find it is,"

"Don't make me shoot you," the soldiers surrounding the team raised their weapons and waited for a command. Cap's eyes darted round. "I'm going to give you the count of three to leave," Philipa threatened motionlessly.

"Tony!" Steve warned

"I'm trying Cap!" Tony shouted as he fiddled around with the panel

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

The team leaped into action. Black Widow jumped over one of the soldiers whilst kicking another in the chest. Falcon grabbed the soldier that Widow had leaped over and dropped him onto Vision who threw him onto another few guards. Cap threw his shield at two of the guards whilst punching the other two. Ironman and War Machine blew up some of the guns by sending small missiles into them causing them to implode.

Philipa reached for her Bluetooth and said "Send them in." The team looked round to see what looked like a female team with one male member.

"Avengers Assemble!" Yelled The Captain America and the two teams started fighting each other. Ironman flew back to try and get them out for there but was swept up by Ironwoman then they engaged in a shoot out as they flew around and shot misses at each other. Scarlet Which was currently facing a female version of Thor and was losing until Vision showed up and used his mind stone to knock her back. The two Captain Americas were also fighting each other like the Black Widows along with Falcon helping in between.

The fight went on for ages until they heard a voice all to familiar. Hulk's. The two teams to looked over to see the Superfamily Avengers. "Stop or Hulk will smash you all!"

"Thanks Hulk," said Captain America "We all need to stop fighting, this is exactly what you warned us about!" He said pointing to the Canon Tony.

"Do you have any idea who is behind this?" She-Thor asked

"I do," said Cap. "It's Loki, it was all along."


End file.
